


I hate you and how much I'm not sure if you hate me back

by DomXian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, College AU, M/M, Non-Canon Family Relations, POV Alternating, Slightly Slow Build, college!Stiles, model!derek, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomXian/pseuds/DomXian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles lives in an apartment complex near his campus. He's been in love with his neighbor Lydia and is working his way into wooing her with his long term wooing plans for the past year. It's going well. At least, he thinks so. That is, until Derek Hale shows up. It's hate at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate you and how much I'm not sure if you hate me back

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So yeah. Hey. This is the first fic I've ever written. I have no idea what I'm doing so bear with me? Haha! Anyway, this is unbeta-d and written in my phone so in case of any errors, I apologize for it. Also, I have no idea what I should tag so it would be helpful if you can give me inputs for that.
> 
> \- Xian
> 
> Ps. I might write chapters in varying length, depending on how long my adhd will let me focus in one sitting. o~o

Alright, before anyone says anything, I fully admit that I'm an idiot and kind of an asshole. Not that I'm dumb, I'm actually really smart according to my professors. I just do, say, and incorporate a lot of stupid idiotic things in my everyday life.

As for being an asshole, I believe that anyone could be an asshole if they want to, but _especially_  so if some other douchebag is putting on moves on the girl that you like. For a year! Well, they don't seem much like moves per se, but it's not fair that my long term wooing plan is losing to this guy just because he's tall, dark, handsome, hot, mysterious, and everything a model should be. Just because he is actually a model and is _Derek fucking Hale_.

Ok, let's go back to where it all started.

_ Start of Freshman Year, First Semester, B. D. (Before Derek) _

As of today, I, the awesome Stiles Stilinski, is officially a college student! I'm 20, a Criminology major and I'm so ready for this! This is the stage that would finally recognize the Stilinski charm! As soon as I walk in, people left and right would want some of this and I can finally say goodbye to my 20-year-old virgin status.

That was exactly how I pictured my entrance in college.

Not the least bit of that happened. I had to attend this boring as hell freshman orientation, then a tour of the school, then everyone went their own way afterwards. The wind sweeps up the leaves and dust to my face as I wait in the school yard. Alone. Until my best friend Scott McCall comes to get me after attending his own orientation for his pre-med department.

This is just like a bigger version of high school where everyone cares less.

 ****

Me and Scott decided to be roommates without even talking about it. The same afternoon after we enrolled, we went apartment hunting and found this residential building near the campus. It had a wide living room/kitchen and two bedrooms. They also give student discounts! Scott wanted to move immediately after hearing that. But given as I'm the sensible and smart one, I read the contract first. I was halfway in reading it when a strawberry blonde goddess who smells like fresh flowers and expensive perfume strolls by, on her phone - without even sparing us a glance - and entered the living space beside ours. Making me crumple the contract and reach out to Scott in a spastic fumble of limbs.

"Dude. Let's move here. Now." was all I remembered saying until we signed the contract and gave our downpayment to the cool-looking landlady who introduced herself as Laura.

And that is how we decided to live in Alpha's Den Apartment Complex.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a College AU where Stiles worships Lydia while she thinks of him as that nice guy from next door, and Lydia and Derek are close enough that they live together and hang out but Stiles has no idea what to make of him so he considers Derek as his rival. Also, Derek works in a nearby modelling agency owned by his family, called Moonlight Walk.
> 
> No relation to the canon story of TW, no one has met anyone before unless indicated. I'm trying to stick to everyone's personality. Somehow.


End file.
